Garden of Thorns
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: The blue rose is a flower known for miracles. It only makes sense that such a thing be tied in so intimately with love and death. Futa!Tei x Rin x Zatsune Miku. Rated M for later chapters.


_**Blue Rose, Blooming**_

OooOooOooOooO

 _Dear Diary_

 _My name is_ S̶̨͢͡ù͜͞k̨͘͞o͜͢҉͘n̡̧͘͝͝e͝ ̨̢͝͠T҉̛e̛͏̶͢i̴͢͞

 **D** _ **eA**_ **r D** _ **iA**_ **rY**

Į͘͝͝'̴̸̛͜v̨́͠e̕͜͡ ͘͜͝d̛́ơ̸͠n͢͡e͏̴̛͝ ̶̕į͜͝͡҉t̷̢́͝͡.̧͜͝҉ ́͘Í'̡͞v͟͞e͜͏̸̸ ͡f͏̢i̵͡n͡͏̕a̸̢l̸̡̧l̵͏y̡ ̵̕c̸̸̢̕o̸̡m̶̨͞e͠ ̢҉ư͠p̀͢ ̵̶̧́w̧̨͘͠į͟ţ̸̧͠h͘͞ ̴̸a͏ ͢͜p̨l̶̕͠͠҉a̴̡̡̕͝ņ̴̸͠ ̸͘͜͜t̴̵́͢ǫ͞͏ ̶̧̀͝m̴̵à́͠k̵̶̢e̸ ̸̨̨͟͠R̴̨̛̛í̵͞n̸̶̨̨͠-̸̀c͠ḩ̷̶̛a̡͢n͏҉̧̛͢ ̸̢҉̴̧m̷̛͞í͡ņ̨e̕͝ ̸̨͞͝͞f͝͞ǫ̴̛͢͠r͢e̷̡͢͢v͘͟è̸̕͢ŗ̧́͜.̧̡͠ ̵̧͝N̨̨͘ơ̸͘͟w̷̵̸͢ ̨̢͟n̵͏͝o̶͟ ҉̵͟͜o҉n҉́͢e̵ ̴҉c͡͞á̴̛͘͜n͝͠҉̢̢-̸́͞

Dear Diary…

Deardiary

Deardiarydeardeardiarydeardiarydeardiarydeardiarydear-

OooOooOooOooO

 _The other kids just won't stop bullying me._

 _Can't they see that it isn't my fault?_

 _Why are they always like this?_

 _Maybe I should just…_

"K̨I҉̛͘͠Ĺ̶͘͢͟L̴̨̕͝͞ ̴̀́͝͠T̶͠H̴̷̀E̷̢͜M̶͢͡ ҉̢̀͠Á̴̛̕͠L̴̴̢̕L̶͘͝.̨̨͞.͏̧̕͡.͢͏͏ **"**

 _But I can't do that. Not yet._ _Not until Rin-chan comes._

OooOooOooOooO

The rain trickled down.

Pitter-patter...

Pitter-patter…

Pitter-patter…

The girl dressed in black knelt before the tombstones, bringing with her two bouquets of roses.

Black and red.

(Rebirth and Love).

And she wept.

OooOooOooOooO

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

" _Are you sure you want to go through with this? You know what'll happen if you fail…"_

"… _Yes. I know. That's why, no matter what, I'll protect her…"_

"… _Alright. But understand this-"_

 _Not even the Goddess of Death can prevent rebirth._

OooOooOooOooO

The Garden was silent as always.

Leaves dusted with Autumn frost trailed behind soft footsteps, and curled around her feet.

A new rose was blooming in her garden.

Lily paused at the foot of the ancient oak tree and examined the new rose lying there, white and untainted. Yet to realize the desire that would bring her to maturity.

But a goddess isn't a goddess for nothing.

Yes, without a doubt, this one would shine a brilliant blue.

Short locks of dandelion fluff- or, what was as soft to touch as such- fell away from her face as the figurative Persephone cradled her newest flower, and revealed pale skin, touched only just by long eyelashes.

Like all her flowers, this one, too, lacked a pulse. The better, perhaps, given the circumstances.

OooOooOooOooO

Sapphire eyes opened to greet a pair of fluorescent rose-colored orbs, framed with black.

She sat up, and the other girl pulled away, allowing the first to catch her bearings.

The first thing to catch her eye was the bed. It was soft- in a way that could only be described as heavenly so. Next, she realized she was surrounded by blue. The walls were a sky blue, to compliment the light wooden floor, which itself was adorned with an equally blue rug. The curtains- on both the window and the bed- were silken. Translucent. Pale blue- almost white, but not quite. The sheets were slightly more blue, but not much. They were soft- satin, perhaps. The covers and pillows were royal blue, edged off with white lace and frills. On the white bedside table was a vase of cobalt blue roses.

Finally, there was the girl.

She seemed intimidating, and yet, somehow, also warm. She was dressed head to toe in black. Black denim shorts, like graphite, just barely to mid thigh. A top the color of dark grey pearl, exposing her midriff which was otherwise clothed in a shirt the color of charcoal, which clung to her arms like a second skin and ended only at her wrists, covered as they were with fingerless leather gloves of grey aluminum, and belted twice with bronze straps.

Darkest of all was the rose pinned to her pale neck. It was darker than even the night sky, and yet it glimmered like starlight.

Folded over the chair in which the strange girl sat was a white cloak. It was probably hers.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl, looking at her with worry.

"Do you know your name?"

And with this question, a word came, unbidden, to the girl's mind, and left her lips with only a vague awareness on her part.

"Rin."

Her voice was hoarse and barely audible from disuse.

"I see. It's good that you remember that much. Do you know who I am?"

This girl's voice was soft and gentle. Melodic. Lullabylike.

Rin shook her head, expecting the girl to be disappointed, but instead,

She smiled at her, kindly.

"That's good. If you remember too much, you'll have to leave."

She laughed, and Rin thought it sounded like the tinkling of bells- pleasing and light.

"But let's not worry about that yet. My name is Miku. I'm so glad I found you, Rin-chan. Lily-sama wants to see you soon, but I think you should rest up a little bit more first."

As if on cue, Rin's eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She yawned and allowed Miku to reposition her body into a more comfortable position.

"Sleep well, Rin-chan."

Her eyes closed, and the last thing she felt before going to sleep was a pair of cool lips, brushing chaste over her forehead.


End file.
